I Want to Feel Your Pulse on Mine
by burntheashes
Summary: Sam/OC Sariel needs Dean's help to find Castiel, her brother. In exchange for his help, he asks her to help Sam. AU, kinda. After season 8.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing I cared about was finding my brother. The angels have fallen. They're my family too, but Castiel is my real family. And he needs me. I've been on earth for a long time. After our father left, so did I. I should have helped him, my little angel of Thursday. He's always broken the mold. This is why he's my favorite. I know in families you're not supposed to pick favorites, but my family isn't like normal families.

I packed a bag and hopped in my car. I've been working as a clothing salesperson to pay bills; landlords don't care if you're an angel. Even if you were to tell them. I drove to the last place I'd checked on him. I drove because it's safer, in times like these. Could I have flown, yes. My grace is still fully intact. I didn't fall like the rest. I should be worried about them, but I can't find my brother, no matter how hard I focus. I needed to find the Winchester brothers; maybe they could give me some answers.

It took me a few days to get there, to Kansas. It took me even longer to find the bunker they called home. Day after day of searching in back woods for a black impala. Finally, a week after I left my home, I found them.

I placed my car in park and walked up to the door. I knocked swiftly three times. I heard them shuffling behind the door, I heard the hammer of a colt click back, the barrel press against the door. Dean Winchester peered from behind the door, opened a crack.

"Can I help you?" He gruffly asked.

"We need to talk." I placed my hand against the door and pushed it open, he stumbled a bit before righting himself and placing the barrel of the colt against my chest.

"Who are you?" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him."My name is Sariel; I'm the archangel of Eternity and Trembling. I need to find my brother, Castiel, the angel of Thursday, and I need your help." I added the last bit because everyone knows the Winchesters are suckers for people that need help.

"Haven't seen him. There's the door." He gestured with the gun.

I sighed and quickly took the gun from him, removed the clip and dismantled it completely, and handed him back the pieces. "I don't take kindly to being threatened."

"Well I don't take kindly to people busting in to my house in the middle of the day demanding my help."  
"That's just the kind of thing you love, Dean."

"How do you know my name?" He frowned.

"Archangel." I pointed at my self. "Look, I need to find him." I closed my eyes. "Please."

"Look, last I heard, him and Metatron had some big scheme cooked up to close the gates of heaven and then all the angels fell." I stared at him, I felt my anger rising, my grace was starting to shine through my vessel.

"Metatron?" I narrowed my eyes. "That bottom feeding dickhead, was working with my brother?"

"Hey, Metatron is your brother too." I guess Dean finally gave up on me leaving; he walked and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "I guess you don't like him to awful much."

"I'll kill him." I needed to reign my grace back in before I started to shatter glass, I don't think he would like that too much.

"Whoa," He put his hands up. "Why don't you sit down, have a drink, and explain to me what's going on."

I sighed heavily. "Fine." I dumped myself in a chair and accepted the drink. "Listen, I'm the first female my Father ever created. In the beginning it was just Me, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, and Zachariah. I was the first and only female. I was always too rash, or too forgiving, too this or too that. As is the way with women. After my father created the other angels, they all saw it that way as well. Even the other female angels, but not Castiel. He saw things differently. He never cared for what everyone else thought of me. He's my only real family. He's my little brother, and I need to find him. You know what that's like, Dean." I said, pleadingly.

"Yeah, okay." He said, sighing heavily. "I know a little about you. You're an angel of healing." He leaned across the table. "Castiel said Sammy was screwed up on an atomic level, so bad not even he could fix it. If you can, even if it's just a little, I'll help you."

"I'll do what I can." I said, "I promise." I reached my hand across the table in a hand shake. Dean raised his to meet mine. "Understand this, Son of Man. You're entering an accord with an Archangel. If you do not hold up your end, I will undo all of what I've done, and pull your brother to me, and raise him from this Earth. I am a messenger of death, one of many. I will with absolute certainty bring him to your favorite horseman, and I will not hesitate for one moment. It is known?"

"Yes." He said, clasping my hand. "It is known." We shook once and stood from the table. "This way." He led me through the bunker to Sam's room. He opened the door and I could smell the pestilence. Sam Winchester is dying.

I stepped inside the room and turned back to Dean, "You might want to close your eyes. I don't want to have to heal you, too."

He nodded sternly. I looked down at Sam, his skin was pale, and stretched tight over his bones, paper thin, blue veins clearly visible. Muscular atrophy took its course, his skin sagged from gravity. All of this, in one week.  
I let go. I let my grace course out through my vessel's pores. I let it wash over Sam. My wings stretched out across the room, encompassing Sam in my protection. I pushed my grace to him, pushing it in his body, letting it fill his undernourished, malignant body. It circled all around him. I healed his liver, ripe from years of drinking. I healed his lungs, scarred from coughing up blood. I healed him as completely as I could. It was over in a few moments.

I opened my eyes and looked at Dean. "It's done." He opened his eyes and rushed over to Sam. He looked better, but not as he should.

"When will he wake up?" Dean looked at me.

"In about a week. His body and his mind both need to recharge." I clasped my hands together. "I will place this entire area over my protection, no malevolence will be able to enter with out my knowing, and if it happens, I will immediately fly us both here and we will address the threat. Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah." He walked out of the room after me and closed the door. "Oh, one thing." He looked at me. "I'm driving."


	2. Chapter 2

It took us a little under a week to find Castiel, in a homeless shelter outside Topeka. It took little convincing to get him to return with us. I waited to ask what happened until after we returned to the bunker.

"Castiel." I pulled him under my arm and tucked my wing around him. "What happened?" He recanted the entire situation, how he'd been double crossed by Metatron.

"It was all my fault, again." He stated simply, looking out the window. Dean returned to with sandwiches he had made.

"Eat up, Cas." Dean smiled. "You're gonna need it."

"Thank you, Dean." He took a tentative bite of the sandwich before quickly inhaling it.

I was silent, steady. "I'm going to find a way to reverse that spell. Then I'm going to restore your grace. Then I'm going to tear Metatron's out from him, and I'm going to turn him inside out." I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. "This is delicious." I smiled at Dean.

"How do you plan on doing all of that?" Dean asked almost smugly.

"I'm stronger and older." I sipped my bourbon. "and I'm pissed."

"Metatron is family." Castiel pled.

"Not anymore." I said. "Now, he's enemy number one." I heard a stirring in the bunker.

"Sam is waking up." I wiped my hands on a napkin and stood.

"What?" Dean sputtered. "Now?"

"Yes." I walked to his room with Castiel and Dean trailing at my heels. Dean shoved a head of me and opened Sam's door.

"Sammy?" He whispered, and flicked the light on, a small lamp in the corner.

"Dean?" He groaned. "What happened? I feel like I've been asleep for days."

"Sammy, you've been asleep for almost two weeks."

"What, why?"

"Your insides were liquidating." I offered. "But, I healed you." I stepped into the room. "My name is Sariel." I looked him over, now that I was closer. He looked much better, but he still had a lot of recovery.

"Thank you." He said, dumbstruck. "I thought all the archangels were dead?"

"The ones that matter are." I said quietly. "Well, I'm sure you're starving, lets get him something to eat and drink."

"Yes, great idea." Dean said and mouthed 'Thank you.'

Dean and I walked to the kitchen to round up food and drink for Sam while Castiel talked with him about what's happened since he's been asleep.

"I'm going to help you two learn how to fight angels." I decided.

"What makes you think we need help." He asked.

"I don't think you need help. I know you do." I poured Sam a glass of water. "We're much stronger than you, and most every time you've made battle with an angel, my brother has saved you." I placed the water on a tray and searched the cabinets for crackers while Dean was making soup. "And Sam is going to have to do some serious rehabilitation."

"And you think you're the one that's going to rehabilitate him?" He stirred the soup and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Sam's under my protection. It's my duty. I wouldn't want to waste my energy healing him just for you two to run out on some hunting gig and get ganked." I looked at him. "It would seriously piss me off."

"You're serious?" He turned to face me completely. "You'd do that for us?"

"Yes," I poured Sam's soup into a bowl and turned to walk it to his room.

"Why?"

"Because Castiel cares for you."


	3. Chapter 3

It took Sam a few days to get up and walking on his own.

"Sam, Sara is going to help get you back to normal. Me and Cas are gonna be hunting." Dean blurted over dinner.

"You're gonna dump me with a baby sitter like when we were kids?" He said, stirring his soup. "I'm 30 years old. I can take care of myself."

"Well, I'm several centuries old." I wiped my hands on a napkin. "You need my help, Sam. Please just accept it."

"Fine." He huffed. "But, let it be known, I think you've already helped enough."

"You're welcome?" I tilted my head to one side. "We'll begin when ever you feel ready."

"I'm ready."

"Okay." I stood and gathered my spoon and bowl. "We'll begin tomorrow morning."

I woke him up promptly every morning after making him a full sized breakfast. We started with weight training and running. He would run until he couldn't anymore, then he would eat. We would lift weights until his arms were quaking. I lifted with him, uselessly, just to make him feel better. I used my grace to spot him. It took a couple weeks before he could run a mile with out stopping. A couple weeks later we began hand to hand fighting. We fought for hours, then I made him eat more, healed him, sometimes he would take a nap. Then I would make him train a bit more before I'd make him eat his third meal, and go to sleep. And I started all over the next day. At first he was enthusiastic; now, I think he might resent me a bit.

"Get up, Sam." I picked at my fingernails.

"Give me a break!" He shouted at me.

"I am." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you want for me to coddle you?"

"No, I just want you to treat me with a little bit more kindness."

I flitted across the room. "I am being kind, Sam Winchester." I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and hauled him upwards; I'm not tall enough to get him to his feet. "I'm teaching you how to survive." I released him. He stood on his own.

"Ok, let's go again." He tackled me to the ground and I was quick to flip him over. We fought hand to hand for hours a day, every day. He was a quick learner. Soon I would start incorporating weaponry, dull of course. It was a few weeks before the muscle definition returned to him. It was a few more weeks before more definition began. Castiel and Dean were often not there, going here or there on jobs. Ever since Castiel lost his grace he's found hunting to be his new purpose in life. How ever temporary that purpose would be.

"Quick, Sam. You have to be quick!" I advanced on him, he deflected my every attack. "Don't be afraid to hurt me." I stole a quick jab to his ribs. "You can't." He wheeled around and gave me an elbow to the face, sending me back a few steps. "Good." I smiled.

"You're starting to piss me off." He said lowly.

"Good." I said. "Get pissed." I walked forward and shoved him. "Knock me the fuck out." I shoved him again. "Fuck me up." I shoved him once more and that was it. He was on me quicker than I could have thought for a human. He grabbed two handfuls of my shirt and threw me across the room, and into the wall. Literally, there is a me shaped hole in the wall.

"Are you okay?" He rushed over to me.

"Yeah." I coughed. "I'm good." I reached my hand out for help. He quickly complied. I pulled him hard and knocked his head against the wall; he staggered and pressed his hand against his forehead.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed.

"That's enough for today." I was still stuck in the wall. "In all seriousness Sam, I'm stuck."

"Fuck you." He laughed and walked away.

"Sam! Sam!" I wriggled around until I got out. "You dirty son of a bitch."

After he threw me in the wall, I decided to give him the day off. We spent the day researching different techniques for this or that. He researched something for Garth and begged me to take him to the job Dean and Cas were working on.

"I can help! I threw you through a wall yesterday."

"You got lucky." I said and tossed the rest of my bourbon back.

"Sara, please."

"I promised Dean, that you would stay here and train, until I deem you're ready." I put my hand over his. "You're not ready."

"How much longer?"

"Soon. You're doing very well." I praised him.

"And what about Dean?" He flopped back against the couch. "He and Castiel are barely training."

"Well, Dean didn't almost die and suffer severe muscular atrophy." I said, "Not only am I making you a better hunter, but I had to get you back to fighting weight first."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm going stir crazy. I haven't been outside in months."

"Let's go out to eat." I decided. "My car's here. We can get showered and ready and go eat dinner." I smiled. "How about that?"

"That sounds good." He smiled at me. Sam really has a great smile. I wish he had the chance to use it more often. "What?" I guess I was looking at him for too long.

"You have a great smile, Sam." I said quietly. What harm would it do to tell him the truth?

"Thanks." He flashed me another smile and rose quickly from the couch, "I'm going to go shower." I couldn't help but check him out as he walked away. He's really gotten into great shape. I looked from his broad shoulders down to his toned calves. I inhaled deeply and put a lid on my libido, I'm sure it's not going to happen. We're not even the same species.

We went to dinner at a restaurant of his choosing. He didn't want any where in Kansas, so I had to fly us there, which wasn't an issue. He told me a place in South Dakota had the best burgers he'd ever had and I just had to have one. So, I did. It was great.

"Today was great, Sara, really, It was." He said, looking at me from across the booth. "But, I'm ready to beat the shit out of you tomorrow."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Do you want to do this more often?" I asked, sipping my tea through my straw. "Does it make you want to train more?"

"A little. A day off every now and then shouldn't be so bad." He stretched his long arms across the back of the booth. "Even Dean believes in it." He laughed. "And Dean's the most intense workaholic I've ever met."

He looked so adorable, I couldn't help it, and I reached my foot out and trailed it up his leg. His gaze fixed on me so intensely, it was smoldering. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and raised my foot higher. "Would you like to go back, now, Sam?" I inched my foot just a little higher.

"Yes." His voice was husky, and unwavering.

I slapped money on the table and slid out from the booth. He followed me out to the parking lot and we flew back to the Winchester's bunker. Where our brothers greeted us with frenzy. My libido deflated like a popped balloon.

"Where have you two been?" Dean shouted. Castiel just started shouting at me in enochian simultaneously.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. "I do not have to answer any questions. Sam is my charge. Therefore he doesn't have to answer any questions." I unwound my scarf and hung it on the coat rack, my coat followed. "Good night, boys." I stomped all the way to my room. I love my brother, but why did they have to come back tonight? I shucked my clothes and pulled on shorts and a tank top, ready to just slide in to bed and force my mind to shut off. There was a soft knock at my door. "Come in." I said as I brushed my hair out.

"It's me." I heard Sam's voice from the door.

"Hey, Sam." I rose from the bed and met him in the door way. "Sorry about the shouting, earlier."

"No, hey, that's alright." He looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my legs for the perfect, agonizing amount of time. His gaze settled on my eyes for a few moments before I crossed the gap between us and pulled his face to mine for a quick searing kiss. It was over before I even had time to think.

"Good night, Sam." I closed the door. Oh, shit. I thought to myself.

I woke him up the next morning like nothing had happened.

"Breakfast, Sam!" I kicked his door in. It was the same old.

We ate breakfast in silence. We warmed up for our fighting in silence.

We were in the midst of fake battle when he stopped. "We need to talk." He said. And I deflated even more.

"Okay."

"We can't… you know." He said sitting down on the floor. "Every time I do, something bad happens." He studied the floor. "So, please stop."

"What? Stop what?"

"Looking at me the way you do." He said. "Biting your lip when you look at me, coercing me." He stood. "It's not going to happen." His eyes were hard. His mouth set in a line.

"Understood." I nodded and launched a full frontal assault. I kicked the shit out of him.

"Come here, Sam." I said beckoning him with my hands.

"You're not going to punch me again are you?"

"No." I sighed. "I need to place a ward on you so you can see some of my true form with out it burning your eyes out." I reached my hands up. "Can you duck down a little?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." He dipped his head into my hands. I wanted to run my fingers into his hair, but I resisted. Instead I pulled his head down to mine and rested my forehead against his. I furthered the blanket of protection over him. "Oh," He gasped after he opened his eyes. "Your wings." He reached a hand out to touch them.

"Sam, no." I folded them in quickly. "We can't go there. You said so yourself." His eyes hardened again.

"Right." He said and tried to grab me and throw me through the wall again, but not this time. I jumped and kicked him with both feet, sending him across the room and into a cabinet. He rushed across the room and sent me barreling into a wall, his weight crushing me against it. I banged my head when I hit, and my head was spinning a bit.

"Sara." He said, the rock to the walls' hard place.

"Hmm?" I struggled against him. He was getting too strong.

"When am I going to be ready?" He sounded defeated, his hold slackened slightly.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Sam." I waited a few moments to head butt him. I hit him a little too hard and accidentally knocked him out.

"Shit." I cursed and picked him up, teleporting him to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm worried about Dean." Sam said over breakfast.

"Why?" I asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"He hasn't called." He bit a piece of toast. "He normally calls."

I sighed heavily. "Have you called him?" I asked.

"Of course." He sipped his juice. "He didn't answer. I called Cas too."

"No answer?" I sighed again.

"We will go check on them." I said. "You will not interfere, if they're in trouble, I will handle it." I stuck my hand across the table. "Understood?"

He hesitated a few moments, "Understood." He went and changed as I prepared for a possible battle. I tried to zero in on where Castiel was, but it was fuzzy. Like he was warded.

"You might be right, they might be in trouble." I stretched my wings out. I watched Sam's gaze follow them. They really were pretty. My primary feathers were black, my secondary were a dark grey, creating a neat gradient. I turned away and tucked my wings back in, tight against my back.

"Why?" He asked, pulling a duffel out from beneath the couch.

"I can't find exactly where Castiel is." I stood next to him and put my shoes on. "It's fuzzy." I propped my foot up on the couch arm and bent to tie my shoes. Spreading my wings a bit for balance. "If they're in a situation where I can't get to them, do you think you'll-" I gasped as I felt Sam's fingers bury into the coverts of my wings. He stepped closer to me and ran his other hand on the tendon along the top of my wing. "Sam." I moaned. His hand ran along the span of one wing, in the wrong direction, quite literally, ruffling my feathers. His fingertips trailed along my scapulars and brushed lightly in the spanse of skin between my wings. I spun quickly and pulled my wings so tight against me they folded against my spine. "Don't." I glared at him. "Do that again." I grabbed his forearm and focused on the round about location of my brother. In a whisper of feathers we arrived outside a warehouse.

"Always with the warehouses." Sam murmured.

"Right?" I smirked. I spotted the angel warding from where we were. "Listen. You've got this." I nudged his shoulder a little. "It's just a few demons." I pulled his knife from my boot. "Use this. Go in there, and smash a window for me. That will be enough to get me in."

"Okay." He took the knife and tucked it in his jacket pocket. "I know what to do from here."

"I'll get you to the door, and I'll take care of everyone out here." I said, as we began to inch across the parking lot. "You're under my protection, so if things get bad, I'll know." I whispered. "I'll level this place before they hurt you."

"How? Aren't your powers useless against angel warding?"

"My vessel, Natalie." I said, rounding around an abandoned car. "She's helpful."

"What?!"

"I'll tell you about her later." I whispered. "Show time." I placed my hand flat against the concrete and expanded my grace along the parking lot. It flowed like water over the concrete. The first demon it touched collapsed immediately, they started dropping like flies, after that. Soon, it was quiet. "Demons won't be able to get any where around here. Your path is safe. Go." I shooed him towards the door. He hurried towards the door and was quick to pick the lock. A few moments later I saw glass shatter and I felt Sam's panic. I reeled my grace back in and teleported in the building, immediately feeling like I was walking through molasses. "Sam?" I called.

"Sara!" He shouted, I ran towards his voice, I can't teleport in here. The wards are draining. I came around the corner and found Sam fighting tooth and nail against a small group of demons. I grabbed one and smote him, threw my angel blade through the neck of another, leaving the third to Sam. He quickly found an opening, and jabbed the knife through her ribs. I pulled my angel blade out of the demon and strode over to Sam.

"We need to hurry." I frowned. "Or you're gonna have to carry me out of here." I focused hard on my brother. Winding through the warehouse, passing room after room and not coming across another demon. We finally came to a long hall way, leading to what was a cafeteria. I hurried down the hall and kicked the door in. I smelled the sulfur from the end of the hall. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I shouted to Dean and my brother, and thrust my grace across the room, as the demons began to attempt to smoke out. I don't know what happened next, I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the back of the Impala, propped up against Castiel.

"I ended up having to carry you out of there anyway." Sam said with a smirk from behind the wheel. Dean was asleep against the window in the passenger seat, Castiel was asleep against the window next to me. They both looked worse for wear. "I thought about taking them to the hospital, but they said you could handle it when you woke up." He said.

"They were right." I felt better, but not like I should. Regardless, I placed a hand on them both and healed them. "Where are we?"

"Upstate new york." He said. "About a two day drive."

"I'm going back to sleep, wake me up if you get tired." I curled my wings around me and propped up against my brother.

"Sleep well." I woke up a couple hours later at a gas station. Castiel was still sleeping, I spotted Dean eyeing pie by the register, and Sam picking up a large bottle of water. I opened the door and stretched my legs out. I stood and walked to the store, stretching my arms and almost knocking over a magazine rack with my wings.

"How are you feeling?" I walked over to Dean.

"Tired, but good. Thanks for saving our bacon." He picked up a personal size apple pie and smelled it. "Listen, I trust you with my brother, so I'm inclined to trust you with my Baby." He fished the keys from his pocket. "I know if anything happens, you'll be able to handle it."

I understood the gravity of what he was saying. There are four things important in this world to Dean Winchester: Sam Winchester, pie, his car, and my brother. I suspected his letting me drive his car was a peace offering, for endangering my brother. "Our trust is mutual." I said. "Next time you find yourself even suspecting that you and Castiel will end up in a situation like that, call me first." I turned to face him completely. "I've taking a liking to you and your brother, so I won't threaten you, it would be empty. Instead, I will beg you, Dean, take care of him." I looked from Dean to my sleeping baby brother. "He's all I have."

"You have us, Sara. You and Cas are family." He rumbled. "Enough chick flicking. Let's move out." He moved to the register and paid. I looked past Dean to Sam. He nodded at me, and smiled slightly. I smiled back and walked from the store, opening the driver door and settling behind the wheel. I adjusted the seat to my height. Sam is entirely too tall for this car.  
I saw Castiel sturring out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, brother. How ya' feeling?" I turned to face him.

"Tired." He stretched and adjusted his coat. "Humanity is…draining." He yawned. "I don't think I'm well suited for it."

"You're not." I smiled. "And I promise, it's not permanent." He nodded and turned out the window. Sam got in the passenger seat and Dean went to the back.

"Hey, sleeping beauty!" He laughed and clapped Castiel on the knee.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said. He's never been much for humor. I started the car and shifted to drive. "Get some rest, Dean." He grumbled. "You need it." Dean settled against the window and looked in the rearview mirror at me.

"I will stab you if you hurt my car."

"In the unlikely event that I hurt your car, I would simply fix it and erase your memory, puny human." I pulled out to the street from the parking lot of the gas station smoothly. "I've likely been driving longer than you, anyhow."

"Yeah, what ever." He grumbled and popped his sunglasses up his nose.

"Why didn't you come for me before?" Castiel blurted.

"What?" I asked.

"There have been plenty of times I've needed you. I've prayed to you. You never answered me. This isn't the worst of times I've found my self in." He paused. "I made a deal with the king of hell. Our brother Lucifer obliterated me." He shifted forward in the seat. "You are a coward." He said through his teeth. "You're stronger than all of them combined. Crowley, Raphael, Naomi, Metatron. You could smite them with out even sweating." His voice was seething. "You're just afraid of what father will say. You've always been afraid." He growled in enochian, "Archangel of eternity and trembling. You're a joke." I slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over to the side of the road, flipping on the hazard lights and pushing into park simultaneously.

"Listen to me you ungrateful little shit!" I turned in the seat and reached my hand to grab a fistful of his oxford shirt. "Our father didn't piece you back together when Lucifer killed you. _I did_! Our father doesn't give a shit!" I released him. "You're selfish, Castiel. Not everything is about you. I don't exist solely to save you and your band of misfits-" I looked at Sam and Dean. "No offence." I said.

"None taken." They said together.

"I didn't come for you because I don't exist solely to protect you, Castiel." I said. "You needed to fuck up. I coddled you for entirely too long, and now you've really fucked up." I sighed. "I should have monitored you more closely, I know that." I ran my hand down my face. "If I would have, I would have stopped you from pulling the souls from purgatory. I would have stopped you from half the shit you've gotten yourself into. But, my world does not revolve around you, little brother." I knelt on the seat and leaned over, in his face. "But, if you call me a coward, one more time, you will never see your grace again. Do you understand me, Castiel?" He glared at me and nodded. "You continue to treat me like this and I will walk away." I bit back tears. "I'm not trying to hold your grace over your head, but you don't treat people that are trying to help you like this. You're several millennia old, you'd think you'd have better manners." I turned and sat back in the drivers seat. "Also, don't speak in enochian around Sam and Dean. It's rude, they have no idea what you're saying. They don't speak enochian." I switched off the hazard lights and put the car in drive.

"Yes, Sariel." He crossed his arms and pouted, just like he did as a fledgling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This chapter is a little short, and for that I'm sorry, but it's just kind of a filler chapter for what's coming. I'm moving soon, so I may not be able to update as much as I have been (which is just as soon as I finish writing it.) I'm thinking about looking in to getting a beta reader. If anyone is interested pm me, please. Thank you all so much for favoriting and following, if you'd like I would more than welcome some reviews. I won't hold chapters away from you, though, like some author's I've seen "No reviews, no chapters." That's some bullshit. I don't write for praise, I write for me, and it just so happens some people like it. Well, anyway, enjoy. Sorry it's short.**

"Sam, do me a favor." I leaned forward and extended my wing in front of him a bit quicker than I intended, causing him to jerk back in surprise. "Shit, sorry." I looked back at the road before Dean started yelling. "Pull two of my primary feathers out."

"Which ones are those?" His eyes scanned my wing with confusion.

"They're the black ones." Castiel said from the backseat.

"Oh, okay." He reached and yanked a feather out.

"OW!" I shouted. "Gently!" I tucked my wing back. "It's not a band aid!"

"You didn't tell me!" He said.

"You didn't give me the chance!"

"Wait a minute." Dean leaned forward. "He can see your wings?"

"Yeah." I took the feather from Sam's hand and handed it to Dean over my shoulder. "And now you can as well." He took the feather from me gently.

"Whoa, wings." His eyes widened as he took them in. "They're bigger than I expected." He looked them from side to side. "Pretty though." He nodded and leaned back.

"Keep that with you." I said, ignoring his compliment, all business. "It's easier to hold on to that than to call me." I inched my wing out towards Sam again. "Gently, get Castiel one." He grabbed a feather and wiggled it back and forth until it came loose. I pulled my wing back to my spine. "Keep it on a necklace or in the back of your phone case or something. Keep it with something you'll have with you at all times." I looked at them in the mirror. "It will keep you safe."

"Thank you, sister." Castiel said and tucked it inside his overcoat pocket. I guess he's done pouting.

"Yeah, thanks, Sara." He placed it inside his phone. "This is neat as hell." We were about thirty minutes from the bunker. I drove all day, going way over the speed limit, to make the trip shorter. I filled the gas tank with my grace and kept us shielded from prying eyes. We pulled up and I killed the engine. "Who's hungry?" I asked, I got a smattering of yes. I cooked as the boys got settled.

"So, when are you going to tell me about Natalie?" Sam said from behind me.

"Now, I suppose." I sighed and took the pasta off the stove to the sink, pouring it in to the caulender. "As you know, Archangels only have one vessel that we can use with out it burning up." I turned back to the stove to check on the sauce. "Natalie was never what you would assume to be a vessel. She did hard drugs, tried to kill herself a time or two." I opened the oven and removed the garlic bread. "Never slept around, though." I removed my oven mitts and went to get plates. "When my father left I hopped from vessel to vessel waiting for her to say 'yes'." I piled food onto the plates. "I'd come to her in her dreams, until one day she was in a coma from taking to many pills." I picked up two of the plates and handed them to Sam. "She didn't want to live anymore, and I had more will to be on the planet than she." I grabbed the other two plates and we moved to the dining area. "She finally said yes, with the stipulation that she remain alive, and allowed to see her family every now and again." I set the plates down and removed my apron. "I, of course, agreed." We all sat down for dinner together like the little haphazard family we were.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Castiel were preparing to go on a job in Omaha, Nebraska. Something about omens and people coming up missing.

"Don't you miss the good ole days where it was just a ghost, or a wendigo?" Dean asked Sam, shoving ammunition into a duffle bag.

"Yeah," He laughed. "The good ole days." He clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Brother." He said, grasping a chair and wheeling around, breaking it over my shoulder. I'd suggested for us to start randomly attacking each other throughout the day to help with his reflexes. I think he may enjoy it more than I originally intended.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean hurried to my side, where I was brushing splinters out of my hair, I moved towards Sam as he rounded the table, grinning at me.

"I'm fine, Dean." I said. "You two go on. Keep my feathers with you." I held up my hands in a T, signaling a time out. I looked at Castiel reproachfully, "I'm serous." I had fashioned my feathers in to necklaces for them. Castiel nodded and cursed me in enochian under his breath. "I heard that!" I shouted as they walked towards the door.

"You treat him like a kid, sometimes." Sam braced his hands against the edge of the table and looked at me.

"Sometimes he behaves like one." I shrugged. "Such is the way of things."

"Why did you leave heaven?" Sam pulled out a chair and took a seat. Sam has recently taken to enlisting 'story time' from me.

I sighed and put the chair he broke back together and sat in it. "I didn't like who I was there." I said. "I thought it would be better for me to leave, and it was."

"Who were you?"

"Every bit my name." I laced my fingers together and prepared to tell him, sighing heavily. "I was not a very nice angel." I looked across the table at him. "I was not above torture to get what I want. I interfered with human lives, because I cared too much about them. I'm sure you've noticed." I smiled wryly.

"There are no stories about you. No word of mouth." He said. "I've surfed the net. Combed through this books. Nothing other than basic facts about you: Angel of healing, occasional benevolent messenger of death, that you gave Moses all of his knowledge."

"That's all true." I smiled again. "I liked Moses. He was good people."

"So why is there no stories of you reigning justice down from the heavens like there is with your brothers?" He asked.

I hesitated for a long moment. "Would it be okay if I didn't want to talk about this, Sam?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yeah," Blood rushed to his face, betraying his embarrassment. "Sorry, I -"

"I just worry that you'll think of me differently." I said. "Because I would. I do. I think of me differently." I stood from the table. "I don't like that version of myself too much."

I cleaned the bunker absentmindedly, observing Sam so he couldn't get the jump on me again when my phone rang.

I looked at the screen, Castiel. "Hello?"

"We need a white Archangel feather." He said, pleasantries aside.

"Do I even have white feathers?" I turned my head to look at my wings.

"The ones closest to your shoulders are white." Sam said from behind me.

"Oh." I strained to see, but just ended up turning in a few circles. "Why do you need more of my feathers?" I said to my brother.

"There is a merchant here with enochian weapons." He said. "He only deals with outrageous currency."

"Like Angel feathers." I said.

"Precisely."

"Or, I can come there, scare the pants off of him, and we can have whatever you'd like." I joked.

"I think that is unnecessary." He rumbled. "We are at an occult store in Salem, Nebraska." Even now, his sense of humor is nonexistent. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sam's arm, teleporting us into the shop.

"Told you we knew an Archangel!" Dean slapped his hand to the counter. I looked around the shop and took in my surroundings.

"How many feathers do you need?" I looked at my brother.

"Just a few." He quickly walked behind me and began dislodging feathers from my scapulars.

"You may have to smite this merchant." Castiel murmured in enochian. "I don't trust him." I focused my gaze on the merchant and summoned my grace to the surface, letting it boil beneath my skin, shimmering through my eyes.

"How did you come to obtain these items?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There are apocalypses every other day." He shrugged. "No one notices when this shit goes missing."

I strode to the counter. "What else do you have?"

"Here, come to the back, I'll show you everything." Something about his tone was off putting.

"Sure." I said, keeping a tight hold on my grace. Keeping my grace at a median like I was is difficult. I followed him around to the back room, where he promptly shot me with what he thought was an enchanted bullet. My head jerked with the force, I blinked a couple times trying let it soak in, before training my eyes on his awestruck face. I heard my boys hurrying to my rescue, so I quickly but a barrier up. "You shot me." I stated, before using my grace to slam him across the room in to a chair. Some one had placed a spell on him to make him seem human, but he was in fact, possessed. I bound him to the chair with some of the enchanted items he had here. Taking no time to back hand him with a fair amount of force, splitting the inside of his lip.

"Do you know who I am?" I leaned forward, in his face.

"No, and I don't give a shit." He spit a mouthful of blood in my face.

"My name is Sariel," I wiped my hand over the blood and slung it over to the side. "I'm the archangel of eternity and trembling." I reached my hand out and drug a fingernail down his face, pushing some of my grace into the wound. "And the reason you've never heard of me, is because I've never let anyone go." I saw it, in his eyes, the fear. It wasn't as hard as I thought, becoming this version of my self again. "Today, however, I'm going to let you go." I grasped his neck and squeezed. "So you can tell every demon you encounter that Castiel, the angel of Thursday, is off limits. Tell them that Dean Winchester, is off limits, Kevin Tran is off limits, Sam Winchester" I paused to stifle my anger "…is off limits." I growled through my teeth. "Do you understand me?" He nodded meekly, desperately. "I'm going to let you go, but I will keep my eyes on you, and if I see that you aren't doing as I've told you, or if you're planning on attacking my boys again, I will tear you apart. Little by little, piece by piece, slowly, deliberately, in all the ways I know you will fear the most. I will tear you apart for years. Then, I will piece you back together, just to do it all over again."


	8. Chapter 8

I walked from the back room swiftly, "Sack the place, take what you wish." I said to the boys. "Consider it reparation for him shooting me." I looked around and began collecting things I wanted as the boys meandered around.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, walking up to me and taking my head in his hands, examining my head wound.

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm just worried about getting it out." I rolled my eyes. "That will sure piss Natalie off."

"Can you push it out with your grace?" He asked, still holding my head, his thumb absently tracing back and forth on my cheek. I don't even think he realized he was doing it.

"I suppose I could try." I said and summoned my grace, focusing on the little bullet lodged at my temporal lobe. After a few moments it skipped down Sam's hand and plinked on to the ground. "Well boys, we're going back to the bat cave," I disengaged my head from Sam's grasp, "Give me a ring if you get in trouble."

"You're sure you're fine, sister?" Castiel said, shoveling salt rounds into his pockets.

"I'm tip top, Cassie." I said before I could stop my self. He hates it when I call him Cassie.

"Cassie?" Dean said with a raise of eyebrows. "Cassie?" He barked a short laugh. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Only Sariel can call me that." Castiel murmured as I began gathering my spoils. "Like how you're the only one who can call Sam, Sammy."

"Fine." He said, "Still funny though."

"Have you gotten everything you wanted, Sam?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded and hooked a wing around his shoulders, teleporting us back to the bunker in a flutter of wings. I walked to the kitchen and soaked a dish rag with water, passing it over the blood soaking my face.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Overwhelmed." I murmured, "I'm sorry you all had to witness that."

"Well, it answered my earlier question." He strode across the room and took the rag from me, wiping the blood from my face, smoothing my hair back all the while. I looked up and saw his pupils dilate. "You're such a badass." He smiled. "The way you handled that was crazy." He rinsed the rag and gave my face another pass, wiping down my neck where the blood had ran. I tilted my head to assist.

"Some times," I said. "Violence is necessary." The methodical wiping of the rag was soothing. "And he pissed me off."

"I could tell." He rinsed the rag again and began wiping more blood away, how much was there? "It all happened so fast, I don't know how we didn't guess." The rag passed over my collarbone and to my chest. "You slammed him around the room like it was nothing."

"It was nothing, it required more effort to restrain myself from smiting him than it did to beat the shit out of him." His hand cupped around my neck to tilt my head further back, the warmth of his hand radiated throughout me. "Castiel kind of tipped me off to him, though."

"That's what he said to you?" The rag began a slow descent to my breast.

"Yes, he told me that the merchant worried him," I said. "Even without his grace, Castiel is still not one to be trifled with." It was taking a lot of effort not to arch into his touch, I wasn't doing a very good job. I was glad to discover that the closeness was not only affecting me, Sam's thumb began trailing across my jaw, ghosting over my lips.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sam murmured, his face inching towards mine.

"I'm pretty sturdy." I said, as Sam tossed the rag to the sink and grasped both sides of my face, pulling me to him and kissing me almost painfully. I reached my hands up and gripped handfuls of his hair, pulling him. He groaned and moved his hands down to my ass, lifting me and tucking his hips between my legs, pinning me against the sink. I gasped for air as his tongue darted in between my lips. He tasted divine, ironic, coming from me. His hand reached up and smoothed my hair back, his kiss taking a new, slow burning turn. I all at once remembered his rejection a few weeks ago, and pushed him away, teleporting to my room before I had to say anything. I quickly dressed for bed, and ignored his apologies through my door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Serious Mature Content. I will put an annotation where it begins if you don't want to read it. Enjoy. Also, I'm sorry about the length, I tried to split it into to chapters, but I just couldn't find a good break.**

I woke up and began the day like all the others, I disrobed from my pajamas and pulled a sports bra on, a tank top followed. Lycra shorts, socks and tennis shoes. I whipped my hair into a high pony tail and walked to the kitchen. I pushed all the thoughts of what went on here yesterday to the back of my head and I focused on Castiel, who was still sleeping. I began cooking Sam's breakfast and hummed to myself. I wondered how Sam will behave when we training, he will either be absurdly distracted, or he'll be angry. The same could be said for me, probably. I decided to act like nothing happened. Because that always works, right? I placed the plates on the table and marched to Sam's room, kicking open the door.

"MORNING SAM!" I shouted and flipped on his light. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there soon." He groaned and swung his legs from the bed, I didn't wait for him. I hurried back to the table and sat. He joined me momentarily. "It smells great." He didn't normally compliment my cooking.

"Thanks." I said, sipping my coffee. His hair was mussed from sleeping, and I wanted to smooth it. Instead, I cut my omelet into pieces. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not good." His tone was clipped as he poured coffee.

"Coffee has always fascinated me." I said.

"Why?" He rolled his eyes. I suppose he will be a mixture of distracted and angry.

"It goes from beans, to grounds to liquid." I shrugged. "It's just a big fuck you to physics." I munched on my hash browns.

He snorted and shook his head. "Alright, Sara." He laughed a little. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Dull angel blades." I crossed my legs and tucked my mug to my chest, letting it warm me. "If you stab me, no big deal." I shrugged.

"If I stab you?" He looked at me across the table. "When."

"If." I raised an eyebrow. "A huge, resounding 'if'." I took one more bite of my hash browns and set my fork down.

"Can we talk?" He said after a few moments.

"I don't see why not." I polished off my coffee and placed my mug on the table.

"Why did you run away last night?" He looked me in the eyes. "I wanted nothing more than to make love to you." His voice was low, barely more than a murmur.

"You've already made it clear that we're not going to go there." I stood from the table. "Be ready in five, or we're going to run all day, until you can't anymore." It made me uneasy to be cold like that. He saw what I was capable of yesterday.

"Ok." I didn't look back as I strode from the room. He met me in four minutes. I tossed him a wooden carving of an angel blade.

"Begin?" He asked.

"Remember, don't hold it like a knife." I demonstrated. "Smooth," I stretched my arm out. "Liquid." He began to circle me, so I moved in the opposite direction. He advanced and struck, I quickly deflected, delivering an elbow to his face, clipping his jaw. I spun around, expecting him to have retreated back, I realized I was wrong as the wooden blade sank in between two ribs, sliding through Natalie's lung. If that were an angel blade, I would be nothing but wing burns.

"What if I want to go there?" He said to my awestruck face.

"You don't just get to change your mind like that, Winchester!" I shouted and smacked either side of his head with my wings. He staggered back and held his head. I ripped the wooden angel blade from my body and tossed it across the room.

**Mature Content.**

I arched my wings back and pushed hard upwards and launched my self at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and winding my fingers in his hair. His large hands clutched at me with a desperation he'd been hiding for entirely too long. The kiss wasn't slow or sweet, it was fierce and hot. The first thing I noticed was how he tasted; it was like nothing I'd ever known before. The second thing I noticed was how warm he was, it was like he had a fire within his skin. His teeth tugged at my bottom lip and his fingernails trailed lightly at the sensitive skin between my wings. My legs tightened around him and I groaned loudly into his mouth which curved into a smile at the noise. One of his hands slid down my back to my butt to support me as he began to walk, the other continued the slow agonizing path between my wings. The sensation overwhelmed me; I felt heat pulsing between my thighs.

"Sam," I gasped, and tossed my head back, his mouth ducked to my neck, more overwhelming sensation, the combination of his mouth and the tips of his fingers, it was too much, I felt the pressure building in my abdomen. He pressed me to a wall and ground his pelvis against mine, his hardness rubbing against my clitoris, just as his teeth scraped against my vessels pulse point. My orgasm hit me hard and fast, so fast, I didn't have time to hold my grace inwards. The room illuminated and the light bulbs blew out, sparks flying in arcs across the room. My wings curled around Sam's back to protect him from any stray sparks. I panted in to his hair and curled my fist in his shirt. I felt his mouth curl into a smile against my neck.

"Are you okay?" He breathed in to my hair, the smell of him was all around me, and I was trying to focus on reeling in my grace so it wouldn't overwhelm him.

"Mmm." I nodded and tried to relax my body and my breathing. I tucked my wings back in, focused on fixing the light bulbs, and tried not to think about the moisture at the apex of my thighs. Sam's nose trailed up my neck and his teeth caught my ear lobe, his hot relaxed breaths almost set me in to frenzy. I'm the one who's supposed to be in control, I'm the ethereal being. He's just a human, and he's getting the best of me. I wanted the paradigm shift, I wanted the control, and I wanted to see him in the throes of an orgasm, buried deep inside of me. The glass and small pieces of metal to conduct the light were all placed meticulously back together. I snapped my wings back out and around him and focused on his bed. My aim was off, we ended up a few feet above his bed; we fell down gracelessly, laughing. It was good to see him laugh. He deserves it. I pulled him back to me for a breathless kiss. I couldn't get over the way he tastes. I moaned into his mouth, which he took very well as he curled his hand around my calf and hitched it around his hip.

I tore at his clothes, "I need you," I whispered as I rolled on top of him and removed my shirt, He was taking too long. It was a long few seconds as he looked my vessel up and down. His eyes were hooded as he sat up and moved his hands up the curve of my hips, up to the swell of my breast. He moved his hands around to the clasp of the bra I was wearing, and, with deft fingers, promptly tossed it across the room. His lips attached to one of my sensitive nipples as one of his hands returned to that hypersensitive area in the middle of my wings. "Oh, Sam." I said his name like a prayer. My fingers weaved in his hair, caressing his scalp. My head tossed back, my hair brushing against the small of my back, my wings curling around him again. I moved my hips in a circle against the growing length of him. Finally some of his control started to chip away, his unoccupied hand gripped at my hip almost painfully, trying to aid in the friction I was creating. I felt my abdomen start to tighten again. Damn him for finding that unknown erogenous zone. I swirled my hips one more time and his mouth detached from the nipple he had worshiped as his hands grabbed me around my waist, fingers nearly touching, and flipped me to my back. His control was gone, his intense eyes watched my body writhe beneath him. He whipped his button up flannel off and made quick work of the crew neck shirt beneath. If he was interested in the way I looked shirtless, I was enamored. The smooth, hard panels of his chest, the broad muscles of his shoulders. The winding bands of his arms. The taut sinew of his stomach. Up until now I felt the need to let him be in control, he's a man, they need that. But, I needed to touch him. I sat up quickly, and flipped him to his back before he could resist. I straddled his hips and ducked my head down to his chest. I kissed and suckled all the way down his torso. The smell and taste of his skin combined with the low groans of pleasure he was making was driving me wild. I finally made my way to the waistline of his pants, and was fast to unbuckle and tug them down, he lifted his hips to help, and I removed pants and boxers at the same time. I needed him inside me, but first, I had to taste him. I looked at him as he realized what I intended to do, he swallowed hard, and closed his eyes in anticipation. I was about to take him in my mouth, as I realized I still had the bottom half of my clothes on. I stood from the bed and I saw his whole body tense up in disappointment.

"Where are you going?" He sat up, having a serious battle with him self not to cover his exposed parts.

"I need to take my shorts off." I said simply and pulled them swiftly down my legs and left my self in my panties, they were simple yet, sexy. I wanted him to see me in them. I crawled back up his legs and wasted no time wrapping my lips around his length. He moaned deep in the back of his throat and threw his head back against the pillows. My head bobbed a few times, letting the head touch the back of my throat. I removed my head from his crotch. "Sam." I whispered. His eyes opened and peered at me. "Don't take your eyes off me." I moved my hand up and down his length, swirled my tongue around his head. "You do, and I stop," I released his dick, for good measure. I had the control. He groaned and wrapped his hands in my hair, begging me wordlessly, as I reclaimed his throbbing length. "The way you taste, Sam." I ran my tongue from hilt to tip. "It's intoxicating." I wrapped my mouth around the girth of him again. I pressed his dick all the way to the back of my throat and relaxed, determined to take him completely. His hand curled in my hair and pulled it deliciously. I pushed him further down my throat until my lips were at his pelvis. I sucked hard as I backed away from him, releasing his length with a slight popping sound. He stared at me with such admiration. I had to smile.

His hands wrapped around the tops of my arms and drug me up his long frame, I thought he wanted to kiss me, but he pulled me up to high. His hands reached into either side of my panties, and he pulled. We've been training for a while, he's gotten even stronger than he was, and the flimsy material stood no chance. His hands tucked underneath my legs and lifted me in the air, settling my warm dripping core at his mouth. His tongue touched my sensitive clit and I nearly howled with pleasure. His mouth suckled gently against my core and I felt it building again. How is he so good at this? I couldn't help but wonder as my insides clenched and I clutched at the wooden bed frame. I had to concentrate everything on reeling my grace in. I still burned handprints in to the bed frame. Oh well.

His hands tucked behind my knees again and flipped me to my back. He moved up my body swiftly. My vessel had only been with one man before, but Sam had paid my body such attention, my soaking core put up no resistance to his throbbing girth. He settled deep inside me and pulled my legs around his waist, tucked his hands under my shoulders, and lifted me up. He settled back on his heels, I braced my knees against the bed, and lifted slightly, beginning the sweet friction he would give me.  
"Sariel." He breathed my name against my mouth, as he thrust up inside my sheath. I darted my tongue out to run along his lip, and tasted myself.

"Sam." I answered him. Our faces were nearly touching; I cocooned us inside my wings. I brushed his hair out of his forehead and ducked down to suckle at his earlobe. We fit together like we were meant to. He moved slowly, determined, sliding against my sensitive nerves. His head lolled back into my hands, and I moved in time with his thrusts. Our mouths moved together like a symphony. I lifted up on my knees some more and began riding him harder, I was itching for release. He laughed slightly and gripped a handful of my hair, wrenching my head back, the sweet pleasure-pain of my hair follicles being pulled taut, building more pressure. His teeth clamped down on the fleshy area where my shoulder and my neck meet as the pressure reached its apex. My hands pulled his head back too quickly, and his teeth tore at my skin a little, more pleasure-pain, this orgasm was more intense than the others. The feeling of him throbbing inside me. His scent all around me, his taste filling my mouth. I attached my lips to his and screamed inside the caverns of his mouth. I kept my grace tight, my body humming and glowing with the effort. My wings pulled him closer to me. No matter how close he was it still wasn't close enough. My bare, sensitive nipples pressed against his taut chest. I writhed, throwing my head back and calling out. "Oh, Sam." I rasped I felt his engorged length begin to twitch as his orgasm was building; his thrusts became more erratic, as his pleasure sensors became more demanding. He called my name loudly, Cumming deep inside me. Sam still had his arms wrapped around me. My legs had gone to jelly. My vessel was worn out. He raised up and pulled the covers back, laying me gently down on the sheets, sliding his now soft member out of me, drawing small sigh from me. He crawled under the cover and pulled me close to him, kissing the cap of my shoulder. I pulled my hair around, out of his face, tucking my wings in close to my spine. We fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was moving, then I had to wait for my internet to be set up. Enjoy. FYI, the recipes in here are real, if you wanted to make it.**

I woke up early, tucked under Sam's arm, his breath ticking the hairs at the nape of my neck. I slowly disengaged my self from his hold and grabbed his shirt off the floor, pulling it around my shoulders and buttoning it deftly. I padded quietly out of the room hurrying to the kitchen to make breakfast. I opted not to teleport as the flutter of wings could have woken him up. I quickly pulled flour out of the cabinet and sprinkled down the counter top, grabbing margarine, sugar, salt, and milk. I mixed all my dry ingredients together methodically, pausing to wash my hands, then began to mix the margarine in, I stirred the milk in until it was dough, and dumped it on to the counter top. I floured my hands and began kneading my dough. I folded it over and over, until it was no longer sticky. I paused and grabbed sausage from the refrigerator, plopping it into a pan, letting it cook while I rolled and cut my biscuits. I placed my biscuits in the oven and began making white gravy. I removed my sausage from the pan, setting the patties on a paper towel to drain. I left the grease in the pan and added flour, then I slowly started to mix in the milk, stirring all along. I sprinkled black pepper and left my gravy alone. I opened the oven to check on my biscuits, they were rising nicely, just beginning to turn brown around the edges. I smiled and hummed to myself, pulling plates down from the cabinet. I turned my gravy off, and turned off the oven, letting the remaining heat finish cooking the biscuits. I appeared in Sam's room with a flutter of wings, slowly crawling on to the bed.

He had rolled to his back, leaving his delicious torso exposed. "Wake up, Sam." I peppered his shoulder with kisses. "Breakfast." I murmured against his neck. I tucked my head next to his and placed a kiss behind his ear. "Wake up." He groaned.

"It's early!" He grumbled.

"It's breakfast time." I left a trail of kisses along his jaw, his arm curling around me. "I made biscuits and gravy." I kissed his mouth a few times, trying to coax him into wakefulness. He kissed me back with zero resistance.

"Mmm. With sausage?" He said against my mouth.

"Yes." I smiled. "Of course." I ran my hands up his sides, causing him to squirm. "Get up." I sing-songed.

"I don't want to." He pouted.

"Too bad!" I rolled off of him and on to the balls of my feet on the floor gracefully. "Come on, it's getting cold." I was back in the kitchen in a flash of feathers. He joined me in a few moments, dressed only in boxers.

"Not even human, and you still steal my shirt." He laughed. "Women."

"I think it suits me." I peered over my shoulder, bare from where the too big shirt had slipped.

"Oh, it definitely suits you," He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head against my shoulder, as I stirred the gravy a few more times.

"Then what's the problem?" I rested my head against his.

"No problem." He stuck a finger in the gravy and popped it into his mouth, sighing contentedly. "Good." He murmured. "Really good." I smiled and twisted out of his grasp, moving to place biscuits on plates, following it with sausage and gravy. I handed him his plate and moved to the dining area. A few moments into our meal the front door opened, revealing our brothers.

"Mornin', Sammy." Dean grumbled, looking down at his shoes, caked in mud, he removed them, leaving them outside. Sam and I sat frozen. I was torn between staying where I was and letting our brothers know, and flitting to my room and leaving Sam to deal with Castiel and Dean. I finally decided on the former.

"Morning. There's biscuits and gravy." I said, shoveling food in my mouth.

"Awesome." Dean started for the kitchen before looking at Sam and I. Dean had been in our shoes enough to know what it looked like. "I don't wanna know." His mouth turned down at the corners and he tossed his hands in the air before stomping to the kitchen. "Get dressed!" He shouted. Sam and I hustled to our respective rooms to put clothes on.

"I don't understand." I heard Castiel murmur.


	11. Chapter 11

I dressed swiftly in work out attire. The older Winchester was going to be tested. I strode from my room, nearly colliding with Sam. He reached out and grabbed me around the middle, pulling me to him.

"Mmm. Those shorts." His hand reached around and smacked me lightly on the bottom.

I leaned my head back against his chest, putting my hands on top of his arms. "Later," I squeezed his arms and broke from his grasp. "Eat up." I shouted back to him.

"Have you never heard of a day of rest?" He followed swiftly behind me.

"Rest is for the weak. That goes for you two as well," I pointed to Dean and Castiel. "Eat up, meet me in ten minutes." I pulled my hair in to a high pony.

"But, we've been working." Dean pouted.

"I've been working too!" Sam rebutted. "I stabbed her in the ribs yesterday."

"Yep. Wooden angel blade right through the lung." I pointed. "It was luck." I scowled.

"Whatever." Sam sat back down and began wolfing his breakfast down. "You all need to hurry, if you don't meet her in ten minutes, she'll make you run all day." That spurred them into eating quicker.

"All day?" Dean asked through a mouthful.

"Till you can't anymore and she has to fly you back." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"I don't put up with slacking!" I said, walking to the kitchen to begin cleaning while they ate. "Seven minutes!" I put things in the sink to soak and put leftovers away. I strode across the bunker with the boys at my heels. "Okay. What have you two worked on?"

"Uh, little of this, little of that." Dean murmured. "I've mostly been teaching him about humanity."

"Why?" I tilted my head. "His humanity is fleeting." I put my hands on my hips.

"What if it's not?" Castiel said.

"Don't worry about that." I strode across the room and picked up the wooden angel blade Sam stuck in my side yesterday. "I have it handled." I said, tossing the wood to Sam. "Or, I will." I walked to Castiel with another blade in my hand. "I promise you." I said in Enochian, when saying a vow in Enochian, death is the only escape from that vow. He looked at me and nodded solemnly, talking the wooden angel blade from me, palming it without hesitation. I passed another to Dean.

"Alright?" Dean looked at it reproachfully.

"Let's see what you've got." I circled around to stand in front of Dean, my hands empty.

"You might want to get one of those weapons." Dean said cockily.

"I'll be fine." I smiled serenely.

"Your funeral." He murmured, advancing towards me openly, it was more of a charge, really. I bent at the knees and tilted my shoulder in, accepting the majority of his momentum at my shoulder, bending further at the knees at impact. I reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards me as I tilted my body in the opposite direction and pushing upwards with my legs, flipping him over instantaneously. He landed on his back with a wheeze.

"Did you even try?" I looked down at him.

"No." He groaned. "Just a test." He sat up slowly. "You passed."

"Glad to hear it." I rolled my eyes. I saw from the corner of my eye Sam and Castiel had taken a seat to enjoy the show. When I turned to face them Dean cracked the angel blade over my head with a surprising amount of force, sending my head jerking to the other side. I spun quickly and struck at him with my wings.

"You have six limbs, it's not an even match!" He dodged both wings narrowly.

"Yeah." Sam shouted. "She doesn't care." I smiled and bent at the knees, spreading my wings and preparing for him to advance. Dean Winchester is a man of action, he doesn't have the patience to wait for an opening, he creates one. He barreled towards me again, wrapping his hand around the base of my pony tail, and throwing me like a shot put. I spun a few times before gaining my sense of direction back, I snapped my wings out, tilting my left down to bank and right my self, before I nearly collided into a wall. I spun quickly and blanketed my wings to hold air. My feet touched the wall and I bent my legs to use the wall as a launch, I flapped my wings once to gain more force backwards, tucked them in completely, pushed hard from the wall, snapping my wings back out and flapping hard. I torpedoed into him so hard I had teleport and catch him to keep him from going through a wall.

"Don't pull my hair." I said, setting him down. "It just makes me angry."


	12. Chapter 12

I ended up having to give Sam a day of rest, Castiel and Dean needed my help more than I was aware.

"You all need to be prepared for this." I shouted, my hair damp with sweat, a slick sheen over my body. "This isn't a game. This is war!"

"Nothing has even happened." Dean was worshiping a cold water bottle I'd handed him, alternating between pressing it to his face and taking cautious sips. "Same bullshit different day."

"Angels are thoughtful." Castiel murmured. He had shucked his overcoat and the blazer beneath. "They're probably doing the same thing we are."

"We have a secret weapon, though." I said, pacing before them.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean grumbled. "What's that?"

"Me." I looked at them. "I'm the only archangel left in existence."

"So you think." Castiel said. "For all we know there's another hiding."

"Who?" I set my gaze on Castiel. "Anna killed Uriel, Dean killed Zachariah, Lucifer killed Gabriel, Michael's in the cage with Lucifer, and you killed Raphael."

"While he was possessed by leviathan." Dean mentioned.

"Regardless, it's still a fact." I propped my hands up on my hips. "You boys get cleaned up for dinner." I checked the time. "It'll be ready in thirty." I summoned my grace to cheat and clean myself, changing into more comfortable clothes. "Or we can go out if you'd prefer?" I looked at them.

"Here is fine." Castiel said. "I enjoy your cooking, although, eating is strange." He stood and walked out of the room, Dean trailing behind him slowly.

Sam stood and walked towards me. "Is it too much to ask you to go easy on them?"

"It's disillusioned." I frowned. "My brothers and sisters won't go easy on them."

"What if there isn't a war?" Sam ran his hands up and down my arms.

"What if there is?" I looked up at him. "My 'what if' is a lot more pressing than yours. It's better to be prepared for nothing than to be ill prepared for everything." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me into a hug I didn't even know I needed.

I relaxed my body against his, sighing contentedly. "I need to go cook." I murmured against his chest. I stepped back and walked swiftly to the kitchen, hearing him ambling along behind me. We chatted while I cooked chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes.

"How did you learn to cook?" He snacked on a dinner roll.

"I got hungry." I laughed.

"You did?" He frowned. "I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"About what?" I ran green beans under the tap to clean them before snapping them to cook.

"You're awfully human for an angel."

"I adapted." I grabbed two bowls and began snapping beans. "I lived with humans, before this, I worked in retail, I had friends kind of." I looked at him. "I don't much like being an angel, but I don't think I'd be good at being a human. Castiel is so much stronger than me." I looked down at my hands. "I think I would have killed myself, were I in his position."

"The thought has crossed my mind." Castiel said from behind me, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a beer. "I will admit." He shuffled from the room stoically.

"We'll finish this conversation later." I said, pouring olive oil in a pan and adding the green beans.

"Fair enough." He kissed my cheek and went to join Dean and Castiel at the table.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mature Content.**

I had lain in my bed for entirely too long. I tossed and turned, flopping around on the mattress. I just had too many thoughts rolling around in my head. What if Sam's right, what if there is no war and I'm just preparing to attack my scared brothers and sisters. They're alone, on this earth, with no one to help them, and I'm preparing to kill them. I gripped a handful of blanket and tossed it off me, nearly vaulting off the bed. I need to find them, at least see if the threat is real. I marched across my room, throwing open the door and rushing to Sam's room, entering quietly.

"Sam!" I whisper-yelled, shaking his shoulder.

"It's not morning!" He groaned, rolling over and hiding his face beneath a pillow.

"It's about two in the morning." I whispered. "I need to talk to you." I crawled in the bed with him, wriggling under his arm.

"What's wrong?" his voice was heavy with REM sleep.

"I think I need to try and find my brothers and sisters." My voice was barely above a whisper. I was already calmer than I was cuddled up to his warmth.

"What?" His hand lifted off me to push his hair out of his eyes, allowing him to look at me incredulously.

"What if all this time they've been scared and alone, instead of preparing an attack on the humans?" I tucked my self closer to him. "What if they need me, Sam?"

His arm curled tighter around me, a pseudo hug. "That's a slight possibility, given the majority of the angels I've met. They didn't seem very kind, Castiel and yourself excluded."

"We're not kind. We're soldiers." I mumbled against his neck, sleep was starting to settle over me.

"You and Cas are very kind." He stroked my hair soothingly, pulling me closer to sleep.

"We learned to be." I draped my arm over his ribcage and traced my fingernails in circles over his shoulder blade. "You saw me at the occult store." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "That is just a small portion of who I used to be."

"If you still feel this way in the morning, then you should go."

"You think so?" My head was a maelstrom of content of being in Sam's arms and fear for my family.

"I definitely think so." His hand weaved through my hair to lightly scratch at my scalp.

I was on the edge of sleep; his fingernails against my scalp sent me over the edge.

I woke up still tucked under Sam's arm, his hand still woven in my hair, our legs tangled together. It was now eight in the morning, according to the clock I could barely see over Sam's neck. I pressed my lips against his neck and mumbled his name against his skin.

"Wake up."

"I don't wanna." He grumbled.

"Too bad." I kissed his jaw. "Wake up, Sam." I kissed his mouth a few times before he responded.

"What time is it?"

"8." I said. I slept better than I had thought I would.

"That's disgusting."

"What?"

"This early." He grumbled. "It's disgusting."

"You're silly." I laughed.

"Are you still thinking about finding the other angels?" He asked me, his eyes still closed.

"Yes." I said. "I have to, Sam." We were both silent for a few moments.

"I know you do." He murmured. "I know." He ran his fingers through my hair pressing a kiss to my forehead. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon." I made shapes on his back with my fingernails again. He sighed contentedly.

"You're going alone, I suppose." I simply nodded. He made a strange sort of noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a huff and a laugh. "Figures." He fisted my hair in his hand and pulled my head back, kissing me heatedly. He rolled on top of me fluidly, tucking his hands under my shoulders and pulling me up right, running his hands down to the hem of my shirt and ridding me of it, before pressing me back to the mattress. I trailed my fingernails up his bare back, relishing the feel of his skin against mine. His mouth left mine to wander across my neck. I tilted my head up and kissed his shoulder. His head dipped lower down to my breast, where he suckled lightly. My fingers wove into his hair, pulling slightly. He dipped lower down my body, kissing every inch of skin on his slow, agonizing decent to my core. His hands tucked into the waistband of my shorts and panties, tossing them both over his shoulder dismissively. He tucked his arms under my knees and hoisted my legs onto his shoulders. Sam dipped down to drag his scorching tongue between my folds. I arched in to him, delighted. He pressed me back to the mattress, his large hands splayed over my hip bones. He continued with his oral ministrations for a surprisingly short amount of time, I was so wound up from my moral dilemma I came apart quickly, fisting my hands in his hair and tightening my legs around his shoulders. While I was busy trying to pull myself back together he had shucked his boxers, easing in my sheath deliciously.

"Fuck." He swore, capturing my mouth with his own. He pulled out of me slowly, before slamming back into me, causing me to arch my back off the bed, bowing up against him. His teeth caught my bottom lip, tugging it slightly as he slammed into me again, eliciting a throaty groan of pleasure. He sat back on his haunches and wrapped his hands around my knees, drawing them up around his waist, giving me a gratifying view of his torso. He pulled out of me and flipped me over, positioning me on my knees, he pressed back inside of me, filling me completely. Sam's hands reached for mine, drawing me back towards him, using my arms as a piston, he slammed in and out of me quickly. I pressed my face to a pillow to quiet my screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Sam, yes." I hissed, feeling the familiar heat pulsing between my legs. He fucked me savagely, for a time, drawing nearly ridiculous noises from me. I began urging him in enochian; my English had become a blank.

He released my arms, and my face burrowed in the pillow beneath me. "Come for me." He whispered, arching over me and pressing his lips on the spans of skin between my wings. I came apart at his mouth there, his hot breath skirting over my skin, sending me over the edge, sending me screaming wildly into the pillow. I drew one leg up and twisted my body around carefully, Sam still throbbing inside of me, the sensation was overwhelming, it felt like he was everywhere. He groaned deep in his chest, the noise so erotic, it sent more heat to pool at the apex of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around him and flipped us, tossing my hair back in an arch. His hands reached up and cupped my breasts. I put one of my hands over his and braced the other against his chest, as I slid against him. It was becoming easy for me to keep a hold on my grace, it was still sending my skin to a shimmer. His eyes closed at the sensation, as a ground against him, I felt him begin to twitch as his orgasm built. I leaned over him and kissed him firmly, circling my hips repeatedly. He panted against me mouth, biting my lip as he came.

"Do you really have to go?" He panted a few moments later, after I settled on his chest, both of us slick with sweat.

"Yes." I whispered, rolling off of him and teleporting to my room, already searching for my brothers and sisters as I gathered clothes to wear.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so so sorry about the long wait. I just had no idea where I wanted to go from where I was. I'll try my hardest not to let it be so long again. I was so blocked. I kept writing and deleting. I think I've got a pretty good direction now. Enjoy. Sorry again for the wait.**

I appeared in the bunker with a flurry of wings and pressed my hand against my shoulder wound to staunch the bleeding, my grace pouring out around it. "Sam!" I shouted, leaning against a table and coughing into my hand, I looked in my palm and found blood. "Sam!" I shouted as loud as I could. I heard hurried footsteps.

"Oh, my god, Sara." He darted over to me and picked me up. "What happened?" He carried me quickly to the sort-of-medical bay. Dean and Castiel caught up soon afterwards.

"Sister." Castiel said in Enochian, voice full of anguish.

"I got shot." I murmured. "Twice." I coughed slightly, eyeing the grace pouring out of my wound. "You've got to get the bullet out." I said tiredly.

"Who did this?" Dean asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Ambriel." I murmured, my eyes drooping. "They've melted their angel blades to bullets."

"Crowley, no doubt." Dean grumbled.

"Bite down on this." Sam shoved a rag at my face; I looked up at him and complied. "Where's the other bullet?" I spit the rag out and licked my lips, lifting the hem of my shirt; my grace soon filled the room. "Fuck," Sam swore, leaning back in his chair and running a hand down his face.

"Just get the bullets out, Sam. I'll be fine." I shoved the rag back in my mouth and closed my eyes.  
I heard him rummaging around to find a tool and soon felt him probing in my shoulder wound. I bit hard on the rag and furrowed my face. Slowly he pulled what turned out to be forceps out of my shoulder, bullet pinched between them. I heard it plink down on the floor and he thoroughly cleaned my wound and placed gauze over it, before moving down to my rib cage, where the other bullet was lodged. He inserted the forceps again and grasped at nothing for a while before finding the bullet. It plinked against the floor with the other and after another cleaning; gauze was placed over that one as well.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"Better," I said after spitting the rag out. "I'm just tired." I sat up slowly and lowered my legs off the table.

"Let me carry you." He said, reaching out to grab me.

"I'm okay, Sam." I said, cupping my hand around his cheek. "I can walk." I placed my feet on the ground and stood, swaying slightly. "Wake me up tomorrow." I hobbled down the hall with all of them trailing behind me quietly. I reached my room and closed the door, stripping out of my clothes numbly. I climbed into bed and was asleep instantly.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up instantly, with a start. My eyes flew open and I glanced around the room. Sam was tucked in my bed next to me, sleeping. I sat up and felt him stirring.

"Morning." He grumbled.

"Good morning, Sam." I replied, attempting to peek at my shoulder wound. I peeled the tape away and lifted the gauze. It was angry, pink and still glowing with my grace. I groaned and laid back down, pulling the blankets over my nakedness.

"How are you feeling?" He rolled over to face me.

"Sore." I replied shortly.

"We should probably clean those again we don't want you to get an -"

"I'm not going to get an infection, Sam." I cut him off curtly.

"You're testy." He remarked.

"I'm pissed."

"At me?"

"No." I sighed.

"Then don't take it out on me." He tossed the covers off of him and stood from the bed, padding out of the room. I sighed and ran my hand down my face. I thought back to when I found my brothers and sisters, holed up in an abandoned house, forging crude weapons from their former lives. I sighed once more and got out of bed, tossing my sheet around me and padding to the shared shower, I peeled off the bandages and tossed them in the trash, turning on the hot water to relax my muscles. I soaked under the water for a few moments before I heard Sam step in to the room.

"I'm sorry." I said, turning to face him.

"I know." He said, pulling his t-shirt over his head and shucking the rest of his clothes to come stand under the stream with me. He placed a kiss on my forehead and grabbed the loofah, and began scrubbing my back.

"You take good care of me, Sam." I braced my hands against the wall and relaxed.

"You take good care of me, too, Sara." He paused. "Sometimes." He laughed, I soon joined him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a hard ass." I murmured.

"You need to be, I'm a stubborn jack ass." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I suppose you are." I said, peering at him over my shoulder. "How's my brother?"

"Seething with anger." He said, letting the loofah drop to the floor and replacing it with his hands, loosening up the tension. "Which stems from worry."

"and you?"

"Currently, I'm wondering whether or not you wash your wings." He said.

Laughter erupted from me. "No." I managed to bark out between rounds of laughter.

"What?! It's a valid question!" He stepped out of my stream of water and to the shower adjacent mine.

"They're not really on this dimension, if that makes any sense." I said after I sobered.

"Like anything in this life makes any sense." He said, rinsing shampoo from his hair.

"Are you okay, Sam?" I squeezed shampoo in my hands and began washing my hair.

"With what happened?" He asked. "No, but I told you that you should go."

"And I'm okay." I rinsed my hair. "Or, I will be in a couple of days." I peered at my wounds. They were almost completely healed, my grace was merely humming beneath the thin surface of the scar.

"The possibility that you weren't okay terrified me." He said, shutting off his water stream. "And I don't like that."

"I'm sorry." I squeezed conditioner in to my palm, avoiding looking at him.

"That doesn't make it go away." He said, walking over to me. "You need to be more careful."

"I know that, Sam." I said quietly. "And I know you're scared something worse is going to happen to me."

"You're not thinking about me when you make these decisions, which is the problem." He said. "I understand it was something you had to do, but next time when you decide you've just got to do something, maybe you should think about me. You should think about Cas and Dean, because we all care about you, and the decisions that you make directly affect us."


	16. Chapter 16

I walked into what has become the common room to find the boys huddled around a book.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Researching some disappearances." Dean said. "Two every year for 10 years. Same area, same situation."

"What's the situation?"

"The person and the car both go completely missing." Sam said. "No tracks, no nothing."

"Aliens?" I suggested jokingly.

"No, Aliens typically leave something behind." Castiel murmured. "I saw it on the television. Crop circles."

"That was a joke, Cas." Dean whispered.

"Joking, of course." Castiel laughed awkwardly. "Aliens. Preposterous." He forced a few more chuckles out before clearing his throat and turning back to the books. I walked towards the table and picked up a book, using my grace to scan its contents.

"I personally think Sam is ready to get back out there." I said, picking up another book and scanning it. "He and I will check it out. You two will remain here and train."

"No. Me and Sammy will go. You two stay here." He said. "Just cause I let you drive my car once doesn't mean you can do it when you please."

"This has jack to do with your car, Dean." I picked up another volume. "This has to do with Sam's safety."

"I can keep Sammy safe." He said, offended.

"There's no doubt about that. There's no other way he would have made it this far with out you."

"Thanks." He said, pacified. "I can take care of Sam. You two hold down the fort."

"No. You two are still staying here. I was simply agreeing that you've taken good care of him thus far." I said, looking at him. "You can't fly him out if things get hairy. I can."

"I think I'm okay to not need emergency evacuation." Sam said, looking between Dean and I.

"That's exactly what's going to get you killed, Sam." I fixed a hard gaze upon him. "There are certain deaths even I can't undo." I picked up another volume and scanned it. I looked down at the volume and tilted my head to the side. "This one." I murmured and leafed through the book, stopping at an article about a man who disappeared six months prior, to the day. "He's familiar." I said, searching my memory.

"He's a vessel." Castiel grumbled. "Pure coincidence, I'm sure."

"When is anything in this life coincidence, Castiel?"

"Who's vessel is he?" Dean asked.

"Zachariah." I said quietly.

"This might have something to do with him." Dean said.

"No. He's dead." Castiel said.

"I know that, I killed him."

"It might, however, have something to do with Crowley." I said.

"Maybe. I, personally, think you're reaching, counselor." Dean said haughtily.

"Regardless, Sam and I are leaving. Pack a bag." I said to him, retreating to my room to do the same.

I stood in Sam's door way for a few moments watching him pack. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Better." I said, walking over to him. "And you."

"Good. I'm ready to be out there again." He said, folding pants.

"I know." I said. "You are ready. I'm just worrisome."

"I am, too."

"I feel like I should apologize, Sam."

"For what?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Getting hurt." I wrung my hands together. "You said every time-" He cut me off by placing his hands on my face and pulling me to his lips.

"Don't." He said against my mouth, pulling me into a chaste kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mature content in this chapter, I'll place an annotation as I've done before. This chapter has a bit of fluff and just lovey stuff. Business will return with the next chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy, and I just adore everyone's reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy your input. A big, huge thank you to all that have reviewed, hugs for all.**

We arrived wordlessly with only a whisper of feathers to signal our arrival. I scanned the parking lot for people before striding over to an older sedan, and opening the back passenger door, and began loading the bags, knowing Sam would want to drive. He walked over to the driver's door and opened it before crouching down to hot wire it.

"That's not necessary." I made a turning gesture and the car hummed to life.

"Show off." He mumbled and folded his long frame into the car. It took us a few hours to arrive in town and to find a motel. Our drive was a comfortable silence.

**Mature Content.**

"What have you done to me, Sam Winchester?" I asked after we settled in our single room.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning off the TV and turning to face me, his elbows braced against his knees.

"I have this…" I paused to look him in his eyes and move a couple of steps closer to him, "insatiable hunger for you." I draped my arms across his shoulders and straddled his lap, his hands immediately resting on my hips. "I know I should be focused on this case." I fisted my fingers in his hair and spoke against his mouth. "But all I can think about is the taste of your skin." I kissed him with an unexplainable fervor. His hand came up to tangle in my dark hair, a deep moan rumbling from his chest. His tongue darted in my mouth as I opened it to breath, causing a wild gasp to escape me. I pulled away from the kiss to start lavishing his neck with my mouth. His hands tugged at my shirt as his breathing became labored. "I am not a patient woman, Sam." I said as all of our clothes ghosted away.

"That's convenient." He said as he stood from the foot of the bed and supported my weight with one hand, the other jerking the covers back from the bed. He lowered us back to the bed, his hand pressing my hair out of my face. He groaned deeply as I caught his lip between my teeth and gave it a small tug. He was rock hard, waiting beneath me, pressed against my folds. I slid against him in delicious teasing, his hands fisting in my hair almost painfully at the sensation. He instantaneously flipped us and pressed his length inside me fluidly. "I am not a patient man." He growled against my mouth as he slammed into me, causing me to arch off the bed and yelp.

The past two times we'd been intimate were almost as if Sam were letting me get acclimated to physical intimacy. This time he threw his entire self into it, making me useless.  
My only thoughts and words were "Oh, Sam. Don't stop." and he didn't. For hours. I can only assume my confession lighted an equally insatiable hunger within him.

"Sariel." He said, catching my face in his large hand, turning me to face him. "You need to focus." His motions slowed to allow me to focus on him, his voice. "You're blowing out street lights." He laughed slightly, reaching down to grasp one of my legs and hitch it over his shoulder, placing a light kiss to the inside of my ankle. "You've already destroyed all the lights in here," he gestured around him to the sparking crevices. "And the TV." He drug his thumbnail stiffly down the arch of my foot, causing my insides to tighten around him, eliciting a throaty growl from him.

"Give me a moment." I pressed my palm against the flat plane of his lower stomach, trying to still his motions. He complied and I closed my eyes, reaching out with my grace to fix all the damage I'd caused, with the exception of the burns on the sheets I'd caused by fisting my fingers in them.

"Are you finished?" He murmured against my ankle. "Are you sated?" His deep voice skirted along my limb, almost a direct line to my groin, where a fire began building all over again.

"I don't know if I ever will be, Sam." I jerked my leg away from him and flipped us. "What have you done to me?" I growled in Enochian.

"I love that I do this to you." His hand slid up my stomach to cup my breast. "When I fuck you so good you can't even speak English." He sat up and pulled me to his chest, thrusting up inside of me rapidly. I began to come apart again almost instantly, that particular angle sending me over the edge, I unconsciously drug my fingernails down his back, splitting the skin. He hissed and bit my shoulder in retaliation, the pain sending my orgasm to a new high.

"Sorry." I murmured after I regained a semblance of consciousness. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, pushing my grace into the kiss, healing his bleeding back. He murmured against my mouth appreciatively. Moments later he came apart, thrusting erratically and clutching me close to him, panting into my hair. We stayed like that for a few moments, kissing lightly before I turned the bath water on with my grace. "Care to join me?" I stood from the bed and nodded my head towards the bath.

"I'm spent, baby." He looked at me apprehensively. "If you give me a couple of hours and some electrolytes I will gladly join you in shower sex." He sat up slowly as he spoke and pressed a kiss to my bare hip. "But for now, I can't." He pressed his forehead to my middle.

"I simply wish to relax in the warm water." I ran my fingers through his slightly damp hair.

"That I can do." He stood slowly from the bed and trailed behind me to the tub, where I sank in, leaning against the back. He slowly lowered his body into the water, leaning his back against my front. He ran his hand absently around my kneecap. "Can we have a serious conversation?" He asked me, leaning his head back to rest on my shoulder.

"Of course." I said, resting my cheek against his head.

"Is pregnancy a thing we should worry about?" He said. "I know Nephilim are a real thing."

"If our genders were reversed, yes." I said slowly. "Only male angels and a female human can procreate." I paused and deliberated for a moment. "But, if I were to take a male vessel and copulate with a female human, I'm unsure what would happen." His laughter rang through out the bathroom, mine soon joined his.

"So what's your thoughts about the case?" He asked after a few moments.

"I'm unsure." I placed a kiss against his shoulder. "Could be any number of things."

"Why isn't the water getting cold?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm keeping it warm." I mumbled against his skin.

"Neat." He conceded. "Am I going to cause you to fall from grace?" He asked quietly.

I waited a few long moments before answering him. "If there were anyone in heaven to answer to, maybe."

"Maybe?" He echoed me. "You're willing to risk it? For me." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Undoubtedly, Sam. I would be cast from grace if God cared enough." I placed my hand over his, lacing my fingers between his. "But he doesn't. If he did, my wings would have burned off the moment I kissed you."

"What will happen when you fix heaven? Will you become God?"

"I love my brother, but I am not Castiel. I have no want to become God." I said, almost disgusted.

"What will happen, Sariel?" He demanded. "I'm too invested in you to lose you. I don't think I can take it."

"I couldn't take it either, Sam." I said. "Would you still want me if I were human?"

He turned to look at me incredulously, "I would want you no matter what." He said. "I love you." He whispered.

"As I love you, Sam." I said with no hesitation. "I think I could handle being human if it were to be with you."

"Could you?" He frowned.

"Angels don't dream." I said. "But, if I could, it would be of a human life with you. Without all of this bullshit." I said, ducking my head down to his shoulder again. "Children. Lanky, dark-haired children."


End file.
